Longing Dew
by Bartholomeo
Summary: Salahkah aku yang terlahir sebagai, . . . siluman. Mencinta untukku adalah kesalahan fatal, terlebih jika itu pada manusia... Aku tersenyum dikira menggertak, aku menyapa disangka mengusir, aku mendekat dikira akan membunuh... Tolong katakan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Argghhht!#FEM!Kyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Lembayung senja kala itu masih ku ingat dalam tiap deru nafasku... keindahan yang kurindukan, betapa aku ingin melihatnya kembali,

Matahari itu..

Cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai dalam setiap perjuangan yang coba ku kepalkan...

..

..

Memangnya apa salahnya?

Apa salahku?

Salahkah aku yang terlahir sebagai,

.

.

.

siluman.

Mencinta untukku adalah kesalahan fatal, terlebih jika itu pada manusia...

Aku tersenyum dikira menggertak, aku menyapa disangka mengusir, aku mendekat dikira akan membunuh...

Tolong katakan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan.

Argghhht!

Raungan terakhirku sebelum disegel lagi dan lagi oleh manusia yang merampas hatiku. Cintaku padanya menghilangkan kewaspadaan yang berakhir penyegelan tidak berdasar untukku yang bahkan hanya memikirkan kebahagiannya. Cintaku dikhianati, ia dibunuh saat bermekaran. Tidak dihargai. Aku Kyuubi no Kurama yang tidak berharga.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Naruto and all Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Slight! MadaFemKyuu

Warn. Typo(s), EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata,

Bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan

Dari pihak manapun.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan yukata hitam yang membalut tubuhnya nan tegap melangkah sigap menelusuri jalan setapak dalam belantara pepohonan seakan hapal dengan yang dia lalui matanya terpejam menikmati belaian angin dengan senandung kicau burung memanja pendengarannya. Kala mata itu terbuka manik sekelam malam menyapa alam dalam sebuah binar mata nan tersenyum pada dunia, mempercepat langkah kakinya yang panjang setengah berlari dia menyeruak diantara dedaunan rimbun nan pasti akan di jauhi orang, tapi, alangkah indahnya alam yang disajikan dibalik dedaunan rimbun tersebut, padang bunga yang mengapit air terjun dengan banyaknya pohon bebuahan yang berbuah tampa kenal musim. Jika kau melihat dengan jeli kau akan melihat sebuah pohon tinggi yang diantara dahannya terdapat sebuah rumah pohon, tepat dari atas sana terurai sembilan bulu gambur nan begitu lembut dengan warna senja, memukau mencuri hati yang melihatnya. Indah.

"Kyuubi- **sama**!" tiba-tiba pria itu berteriak lantang, mendongak kearah rumah pohon, sedetik kemudian salah satu dari sembilan gambur mengangkatnya naik keatas rumah pohon, diletakkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Madara- **kun,** kau tidak perlu memakai 'sama' "

"Itu, kare—"

"Pokoknya tidak! Ya, tidak! Aku benci kau pakai sama, sama!" sosok yang berbicara pada Madara menunduk dalam rona merah merekah pada kedua pipi pualamnya nan gembil bak jeli, Dia melirik kecil kearah Madara, "Kita ter-terlihat ja—jauh... bukankah kita..." dia tampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, rona merah pada wajahnya tambah kental saja, bahkan sekarang telah merambat cepat menghiasi kedua telinga runcingnya nan bak peri, meremas kuat ikatan yukata bermotif bunga sakura yang dia gunakan, seakan tak cukup bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat, seakan yang akan dia katakan adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan. Tapi,

"Kekasih!" pria itu berkata cepat seraya tersenyum dengan kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu hanya sebentar kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi keras seakan terluka, "Kyuu **chan,** kenapa kau masih tidak bisa mengatakannya? Apa kau bahkan tidak menganggapku? Apa karena aku lemah? Kita tidak pantas bersamakah, kyuu?" Madara menjauhkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuubi dia mencuri lihat kearah Kyuubi nan tampak panik terhadap apa yang dikatakan Madara.

Oh lihat betapa lucu dan naifnya siluman rubah disampingnya ini, mengaku sudah berumur lebih dari beratus tahun tapi, lihat dia tidak ada ubahnya dari seorang bocah dihadapan Madara yang bahkan baru genap berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Mendapat serangan panik Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mata bulatnya membola besar beberapa bulir air mata berlomba keluar dari sudut matanya, hidung kecilnya nan bangirnya memerah lucu, dengan gerakakn cepat bibirnya berucap cepat, "Bukan begitu, Mada- **kun** , aku.."

"Aku apa?" Madara menatap Kyuubi tajam, dalam hati dia sudah susah menahan tawanya.

"A—aku hanya.."

"Ya, hanya.." Madara mengimak ucapan Kyuubi. Bertambah panik melihat Madara yang terlihat akan meninggalkannya ketika Madara memutup matanya seraya berhitung dalam hati

'satu..' tap! Madara melangkah menjau dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi meremas kuat bawahan yukatanya yang mengembang, 'dua..' Madara masih setia berhitung dan 'tiga..' Madara membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar ketika sesuatu menubruk punggungya disertai lilitan tangan mungil mengitari pinggang Madara erat.

"Ja—jangan pergi Mada- **kun,** aku mencintaimu! Aku hanya belum percaya kau mau menjadi kekasihku, aku..siluman," belum sempat Kyuubi meneruskan perkataannya Madara melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi dan berbalik menghadapnya. Mendorong bahu Kyuubi pelan Madara mengangkat dagu Kyuubi dengan jemarinya. Memperlihatkan wajah Kyuubi yang basah oleh air mata. Lembut Madara mengpus jejak air mata di wajah Kyuubi dengan menampilkan senyum lembut dia menari Kyuubi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuu... sangat!" bisik Madara tepat ditelinga Kyuubi, merengangkan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap tepat di wajah Kyuubi. "Kau harus percaya itu, Kyuu." Ucap Madara saat mata mereka bertaut. Anggukan pelan dari Kyuubi menuai senyum pada mereka berdua. Kyuubi menutup kelopak matanya disaat Madar membelai lembut kedua belah matanya. Saat Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya menampilkan manik semerah darah pekat tampak begitu memukau wajahnya yang putih layaknya akar tanaman merona merah tak kalah merah dari rambut panjangnya nan bergelombang membingkai wajah kecilnya yang bagai sebuah karya seni, dia tersenyum pada Madara yang menatapnya lekat. Kyuubi tidak mau memikirnya mengapa sekarang kedua belah bibirnya dan madara bertautan seakan tidak cukup madara membelai pipi gembil kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya berada di tengkuk Kyuubi membawa wajah indah itu lebih dekat dengan wajahnya disaat pelukan Kyuubi pada pinggangnya bertambah erat. Melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuubi, dibubuhi Madara kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi yang memiliki bulu mata lentik. Kembali tergoda pada bibir merah merekah Kyuubi, Madara kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam kecupan-kecupan kecil...

.

.

.

"Arrggg!" kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka menampilkan bola mata semerah darah pekat nan tampak memendam kebencian yang begitu sangat. Deru nafasnya berat, giginya bergemeletuk saat kedua taringnya bertambah panjang. Kyuubi membenci hatinya yang tertinggal di masa lalu nan dihantui bayangan kekasihnya yang telah menghianatinya. Selalu seperti ini, Kyuubi selalu dihantui kenangannya di masa lalu menerornya disaat tertidur atau pun tidak. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Kyuubi mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya terhadap masa lalunya itu, terlebih itu sudah berlalu selama limaratus tahun yang lalu. Disegel pada patung batu berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan selama itu tanpa bisa berucap dan bergerak Kyuubi menyaksikan sejarah dalam batu itu. Melihat dunia berkembang, serta melihat bagaimana keturunan Madara tubuh dan berganti tiap generasinya, ya Kyuubi di segel tepat dihalaman rumah Madara.

Sekarang, tahun 2021, kyuubi tidak tahu apakah dia masih memiliki hati atau tidak, disegel kekasih hati, di manfaatkan dan di paksa menyaksikan bagaimana kekasih hatinya hidup dengan orang lain, mempunyai anak, cucu, cicit, dan seterusnya sampai madara sekarang disebut sebagai moyang dalam rumah Uchiha. Yang sekarang ditempati oleh Fugaku uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha dan dua anaknya Itachi uchiha dan Sasuke uchiha ditambah keponakan Fugaku yang menjadi yatim piatu dari kecil yaitu obito Uchiha dan Shisui uchiha.

Seperti menonton drama, setiap keluarga Uchiha tersenyum bahagia dia mengeram kesal, saat keluarga Uchiha menghadapi masalah pelik dia tertawa keras, sungguh ironis.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Bukan apa-apa, Kyuubi sudah merasakannya dari beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa kekuatan segelnya melemah, tapi, masih tidak bisa dia hancurkan. Andai saja dia dapat memperoleh darah para uchiha itu pasti dia bisa dengan cepat menghancurkan segel terkutuk ini dan menghancurkan keluarga uchiha nan tersisa ini.

Sepertinya, keberuntungan berpihak pada Kyuubi. Saat itu Sasuke yang sedang di perolok oleh Itachi dan kedua sepupunya dengan kesal mendorong Itachi keras sehingga dia kehilangan kendali dan terlempar kearah patung Kyuubi. Mencoba melindungi kepalanya yang akan teratuk pada moncong Kyuubi. Itachi menahan dengan menjadikan kedua tanganya tameng, yang berakhir punggung tangannya membentur moncong Kyuubi keras dan terluka. Tetesan darah menyembul keluar dari balik kulit Itachi mengenai moncong Kyuubi. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tapi tidak Kyuubi sia-siakan. Mengepal segel dan...

Krak! Patung batu itu retak.

Prank! Patung batu itu hancur! Bagai mimpi Kyuubi sekarang bebas... dia tersenyum setan dan tertawa bagai maniak pada para Uchiha muda itu. Tapi dengan kekuatan silumannya, dia dapat bersembunyi dari penglihatan manusia itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pandangan Uchiha itu. Mereka masih terkejut dengan situasi yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Rintihan dan keluhan Itachilah yang menyadarkan Sasuke, Shisui, dan Obito. Mereka bergegas kearah Itachi dan membantu Itachi. Sasuke tampak panik dan tampak merasa bersalah pada anikinya itu. Sedang Kyuubi hanya menatap mereka seperti saat dulu dia menonton drama uchiha. Kemudian tatapanya beralih pada ptung batu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Tatapannya tajam banyak perasaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Mendecih keras kyuubi berlalu dan pergi dari rumah Uchiha itu. Dengan dendam yang membara. Dia tidak bodoh. Di zaman dia sekarang orang memang sudah tidak percaya keberadaan siluman tapi menghancurkan uchiha ssecara langsung dengan kekuatannya terasa terlalu baik. Dia akan membuat para uchiha itu merasakan sakit. Merasakan bagaimana tidak bisa tidur setiap malam dan terlebih merasa dikhianati. Senyum kyuubi bertambah lebar saat dia menjauh dari rumah Uchiha itu. Dia kan datang kembali. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? W bawa fict baru lagi... ...

B2oP bagaimana? Haha, tenang itu tentu akan dilanjut, tapi W belum ada ide. Tapi, BTW masih adakah yang nunggu apdet tu fict, ya?

Haha, Btw, ini prologe... jika dapat tanggapan bagus akan dilanjut tapi, jika ga.. ya sampai disini aja yaa...

Bye..

Jangan lupa berikan tanggapanya ya... **minnasan**

 **Sore jaa...**

 **Fav. Fol. Review Onegai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Aphrodhite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gudukan kain sutra berkali-kali bergerak. Intensitas pergerakkannya semakin lama semakin sering dalam durasi waktu yang cepat. Kyuubi tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Masih terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatannya akan pembicaraannya dengan Madara siang tadi. Dia masih ragu, apa dia akan menuruti perkataaan Madara atau tidak. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Madara meyakinkannya untuk mengunjungi desa. Bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat. Madara berkata bahwa masyarakat telah menerima kehadirannya. Ragu. Tentunya. Kyuubi yang notabene siluman yang sangat di takuti dan merupakan siluman yang sangat ingin dimusnahkan keberadaannya selama ini. Dia hanya sulit untuk percaya.

Tapi,

Keraguaan itu musnah, bagai tidak pernah mengganggu Kyuubi sebelumnya. Di kala paginya, Madara menjemput Kyuubi dengan senyuman setia mengantengi wajahnya. Mengamit jemari Kyuubi, menuntunnya dalam langkah pasti menelusuri jalan menuju desa tempat kelahiran Madara. Jujur, seringkali Kyuubi mengulum senyumnya. Membayangkan dia tidak akan sendirian lagi menjalani hidupnya. Madara memberikan bahagia yang tidak pernah Kyuubi sangka akan menghampirinya secepat ini.

Jika kau ingin tahu, semua berjalan seperti yang Madara katakan. Masyarakat desa menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pesta kecil-kecilan. Tidak luput dari pendengaran Kyuubi bagaimana orang-orang desa itu memuji perawakannya yang bagai titisan dewi kecantikan. Aphrodite.

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **Longing Dew**

 **Chapter 1: Aphrodhite**

Naruto and all Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Slight! MadaFemKyuu

Genre. Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of life, School life, Fantasy.

Warn. Typo(s), EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast!

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

Berselancar bersama angin, bukanlah perkara yang sulit bagi siluman sekelas Kyuubi. Dinginnya malam dan terpaan angin tidak dapat mengalahkan betapa dingin hatinya saat ini. Tidak ingat sudah sejauh mana Kyuubi menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Yang pasti dia hanya melaju bersama angin.

Deg!

Tercekat, Kyuubi yakin dia akan baik-baik saja melaju secepat apapun, tapi apa ini? Dia tidak dapat bernafas. Kecepatan telah menyingkirkan oksigen di sekitarnya. Paru-paru yang mengkerut melemahkan detak jantungnya.

"Bo—hohh, cih!"

Bruk!

Terhempas, dan setelah berkali-kali menggelinding Kyuubi tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hhahak!" beberapa kali terbatuk, Kyuubi meraup udara seakan itu adalah hal yang paling di inginkannya saat ini. Sesaat dia biarkan dirinya terlentang entah dimana. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Kedua tangan dan yang membentuk huruf V. Dada yang naik turun serta hembusan nafas yang hangat. Bahkan, Kyuubi dapat berasakan sapuan udara membelai wajahnya. Perlahan kelopak mata yang semula menutup meanampilkan manik mata merah nan begitu menawan. Bintang! Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuubi adalah hamparan langit malam yang ditaburi bintang. Begitu memukau.

"Cih!" melengos ke kiri, kyuubi berusaha agar matanya tidak menatap langit penuh bintang itu.

' **kyuu, lihat! Indahkan... langit bertabur bintang. Mereka berkerlip. Seperti matamu.' Senyum Madara yang tidak luntur saat berkata serta tatapannya yang memuja akan Kyuubi terlihat begitu..**

Mengibaskan tangannya keudara Kyuubi seakan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan hal yang menyakitkannya. "Argggghh, pergi, menyingkir dariku! Per—"

Tin! Tin!

"Nona, anda yang harus menyingkir jika tidak ingin terlindas, lagian anda juga sudah membuat macet, Hm"

Suara siapa? Lagian bunyi apa yang berisik ini. Menjauhkan kedua lengannya yang menutupi pandangan, Kyuubi melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu diatas dengan sebelah poninya menutupi mata kanannya "Kau, bisa melihatku?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, hmn, juga mata merah... dan memakai kimono? Kimono di jaman sekarang, huh... ckck selera yang... unik, serta sedang tiduran ditengah jalan raya. Ya, aku melihatnya! Dan sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir atau perlu kusingkir—"

Plak!

"Dei, apa yang kau katakan, hah!" belum selesai Deidara melancarkan sarkasmnya. Pukulan dari seseorang yang dia panggil ibu. Membuatnya mendelik kesal.

Mengabaikan Deidara, wanita cantik dengan sepatu tinggi itu mendekati Kyuubi "Kau, tidak apa?" Kyuubi terdiam, dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terlebih kepalanya berdenyut kasar membuat pandangannya mengabur dan gelap seketika.

"Wow, apa ini? Apa dia mati!"

"Angkat dia, Dei?"

"Apa! Kenapa!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Naruto! Bantu Anikimu mengangkat gadis itu," Khusina meminta anaknya yang dari tadi hanya sibuk mendumel diatas mobil, ketika dia sendiri kembali duduk nyaman di depan tepat disamping suaminya yang memegang kemudi.

"Ha-ah, baiklah."

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Kyuubi sekarang duduk diantara Naruto dan Deidara. Walaupun Kyuubi sudah memakai **savebelt,** tidak berarti itu akan banyak membantu. Kepalanya sesekali akan terlempar kekiri atau kanan. Karena, dia kehilangan kesadaran sekarang.

"Cih, apa yang dilakukan gadis ini di tengah jalan! Terlebih lihat pakaiannya!"

"Heheh, Kurasa dia terlempar dari masa lalu dan tiba disini, Boom!" Naruto tertawa keras setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bodoh, berhenti menonton film tidak berbobot, otakmu bertambah bodoh Naru!"

"Apa! Aku tidak bodoh **Aho** Dei!"

"Kau ak—"

"Hep! Hentikan kalian berdua. Dan pengang kepala gadis itu, kepalanya terlihat akan terlepas jika terus terhempas ke kiri atau kanan, lagi."

"Baik," dengan sigap Deidara dan Naruto memegang kepala Kyuubi.

"Bagus, kita juga sudah hampir sampai!" tambah Kushina.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuubi dengan tidak keinginnannya memasuki kediaman rumah mewah yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. Sepertinya takdir benar-benar telah mengikatnya dengan Uchiha.

Minato, ayah Naruto dan Deidara memarkir mobil dan bergegas turun bersama Kushina. Sedang, Naruto dan Deidara di haruskan membopong Kyuubi kedalam kediaman Uchiha yang mereka Kunjungi.

"Haahhh, apa salahku..."

"Berhenti, bersikap lebay Nar, angkat dia kedalam. Kita bebas."

"Iya-iya, baiklah, huft,"

Kushina dan Minato tampak tidak ambil peduli pada kedua anaknya yang tampak kesusahan membopong Kyuubi. Mereka sekarang sudah duduk nyaman diruang tamu Uchiha.

"Tidak Kusangka kau akan benar-benar datang kushina," Mikoto Uchiha, tersenyum ramah pada sahabat dan suami sahabatnya. Sedang Fugaku hanya membungkuk Formal kearah tamunya. Begitu pula dengan ke-dua anak Fugaku. Sedang, Obito dan Shisui menjabat tangan Khusina dan Minato akrab. Mereka memang cukup hyper untuk seorang Uchiha. Melihat itu mau tak mau Itachi dan Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh ke-dua sepupunya.

"Wah, kalian sudah menjelma menjadi pria yang tampan-tampan, hm," Khushina tersenyum penuh minat pada para pemuda itu.

"Ya, tapi, mereka benar-nenar susah bergaul, beda dengan ke-dua putramu," Mikoto menambahkan dengan wajah yang tampak sedih.

"Ayolah, Miko-chan, orang akan tetap mendekat pada mereka,"

"Fufufu, semoga saja," tawa Mikoto seraya mengerling pada para pemuda Uchiha.

"Kachan, anakmu buka monster, yang harus ditakuti," Itachi tersenyum kecil kearah ibunya.

"Iya, bibi, setidaknya aku tidak seperti mereka," Obito menambahkan dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Ya, dan Bibi selalu bersyukur kau ada disini," merekapun tertawa, "Oh, ya dimana kedua anakmu,"

"Mereka, ah itu mereka!" Kushina menunjuk kearah pintu yang di ikuti oleh setiap pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

Semua mata diruang itu kecuali Kushina dan Minato bingung dan penasaran pada seseorang yang dibopong Naruto dan Deidara.

Sasuke memecah kesunyian, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Dan—"

Serentak para Uchiha bertanya, "Siapa Itu?"

"Itu, akh nanti saja, Bantu aku membawanya, teme!"

Meski kesal dengan panggilan Naruto, Sasuke tetap bergerak dan membantunya menagkat Kyuubi kearah sofa dan membaringkanya disana. Otomatis sua mata menatap kearah Kyuubi yang terbaring da atas sofa.

"Kami menemukannya pingsan di jalan," semua orang menatap Minato. " dan, Kami membantunya,"

"Hn,"

Naruto sudah duduk bersandar, karena lelah. Dan deidara juga akan duduk ketika dia melihat rambut Kyuubi yang menutup seluruh wajahnya. Dia akan sulit bernafas pikir Deidara. Tangan Deidara bergerak kearah rambut Kyuubi dan menyingkirkannya sepunahnya. Sedang semua orang disana menatanp penuh minat pada bentuk wajah Kyuubi. Kalau dipikir-pikir Deidara dan keluarganya belum melihat wajah Kyuubi dengan jelas.

Dan,

Jika, ada yang tidak berubah adalah panggilan Aprodhite yang tidak akan bisa hilang dari diri Kyuubi. Tidak bisa ditampik mereka terpesona kan wajah ayu Kyuubi, walau para Uchiha itu berusah keras mengontrol emosinya.

"Cantik," seru naruto, kushina dan Deidara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Assalamu'alaikum

Ketemu lagi minna...

Lama?

Pendek?

Maaf... Achaen hanya ada urusan sama Duta, dan ya memang pendek, memang pendek. Terimakasih atas Minna yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Semua reviewnya sudah achaen baca. Dan selalu baca. Untuk seterusnya dimohon kerjasamanya untuk kelnjutan fict ini. Terimakasih banyak.

Sampai jumpa sampai waktunya, :D

 **FAV, FOL, N RNR, YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: the fuin of tear**

Ada apa, ini? Kenapa semua orang panik? Kyuubi berlari kian kemari. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa. Setelah lebih setahun penuh Kyuubi menjalani kehidupan di desa. Sekali ini dia baru mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Semua orang terlihat panik berlarian tidak tentu arah. Kyuubi merasa frustasi untuk mencari tahu dengan bertanya pada orang-orang yang bahkan tidak peduli pada sesamanya. Tidak jarang Kyuubi melihat ada orang yang jatuh dan di injak begitu saja oleh orang lain. Kyuubi yakin betul bahwa kedua tersangka itu adalah teman yang bisa dikatakan nyaris terlihat bagai saudara kandung sebelumnya. Semuanya berubah. Hanya oleh bunyian yang Kyuubi rasa berasal dari alat berupa terompet.

Tepat kala tengah malam saat Kyuubi nyaris tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya yang empuk Kyuubi tersintak bangun ketika bunyi gaungan yang sangat keras memekakkan telinga. Kyuubi masih bersikap tenang dengan hal itu. Dia menguap dan bangun perlahan dengan merapikan kimono yang di pakainya. Berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat apa yang terjadi. kacau. Itu adalah kata yang tepat di katakan. Disalah Kyuubi sekarang tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Berhenti, kalian semua!"

Tidak ingin terlalu bersikap apatis terhadap apa yang terjadi Kyuubi berteriak keras. Dengan hanya menggunakan sedikit dari kekuatannya, suara Kyuubi menggelegar bagai gemuruh yang mengetarkan langit dan bumi. Kala habisnya suara itu waktu bagai berhenti. Semua kekacauan itu berhenti. Para penduduk desa itu berhenti dan menatap Kyuubi takut. Tidak sampai lima detik stelahnya seseorang diantara mereka berteriak keras.

"Bedebah, dasar siluman! kau penyebab petaka ini..." serunya lantang menunjuk kerah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak tahu apa-apa tercengang dibuatnya, dia mencoba tenang.

"Apa maksudnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Sergah Kyuubi.

"Kau, bang***! Jangan berkelit, kalian semua,,, dia adalah dalang dari petaka ini!" penghinaan dan hasut keluar begitu saja dari bapak tua desa yang tampak kalut dan ketakukan.

"Dia yang membuat air itu datang kemari, dia yang mendatangkan air bah ini... dia adalah siluman api yang di benci oleh air. Kita harus menyingkirkannya. SINGKIRKAN DIA!" teriak bapak itu lebih keras memprovokasi warga yang lain yang terlihat kebingungan. Itu tidak lama sampai penduduk desa itu mengikuti perkataan bapak tua desa itu.

"Benar kata Danzou, kita harus memusnahkannya!"

"Ya!"

"Musnahkan, Dia!"

"Musnahkan!" semua penduduk desa berbondong akan memusnahkan Kyuubi dengan bermaksud mencabuti rambutnya. Konon katanya rambut adalh nyawa siluman rubah.

Panik! Mata Kyuubi berkeliaran cepat, dia mulai waspada. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja melukai penduduk desa itu. Dia sudah akrap dengan meraka dan... tapi,

Glup! Kyuubi takut sekarang! Penduduk desa itu tidak main-main mereka sudah akan mendekat pada Kyuubi.

Sampai sebuah suara yang bisa menenangkan Kyuubi terdengar di telinganya.

"Hentikan!" Madara berteriak histeris dan berlari kearah Kyuubi, dia berdiri tepat di depan Kyuubi seakan-akan dia adalah tameng untuk melindungi Kyuubi dari warga desa yang terlihat sepeti monster sekarang ini.

"Tenanglah semua, ini bukan salah Kyuubi. Tebing di tepian sungai runtuh dan menyebabkan air tersumbat, makanya, air yang seharusnya mengalir ke sungai malah mengarah ke desa, sebaiknya kita segera menggangkat tanah longsor yang menimbun desa."

Penduduk desa menatap Madara tajam. Mereka masih bernafsu untuk membunuh Kyuubi. Danzou maju ke depan. "Sebagai kepala desa aku mengatakan, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan ini terjadi karena, kau mengundang siluman ini masuk ke desa!" teriaknya geram, dari awal Danzou memang tidak menyukai rencana hidup berdampingan dengan siluman.

"Danzou dari pada kita memperdebatkan ini, lebih baik kita membersihkan longsor yang ada di sungai. Kau lihat air tidak akan menunggu untuk menenggelamkan desa ini."

"Aku bisa membantu," Kyuubi mencoba memperbaiki situasi. Walau dia tidak yakin karena dia melihat kembali tatapan kebencian dari berpasang mata yang dilihatnya. Walau begitu, Kyuubi mencoba acuh dia yakin dengan membantu mereka, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kyuubi memindahkan tanah yang menyumbat sungai. Sehingga air dapat mengalir dengan baik. Desa pun terhindah dari banjir. Walau tidak dapat dihindari beberapa rumah penduduk ada yang terendam banjir. Walau tidak banyak. Setelah semua itu, orang-orang kembali ke rumahnya begitu juga dengan Kyuubi. Madara meyakinkan Kyuubi semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia juga berterimakasih atas bantuan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencoba tidak peduli pada penduduk desa yang tidak berterima kasih atas bantuanya ataupun meminta maaf atas tuduhan mereka. Kyuubi mencoba memaklumi bahwa mereka hanya syok seperti kata Madara.

Keesokkan Harinya, Kyuubi sedikit heran dengan desa yang terlihat lengang dari biasanya. Dia melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan orang. Tapi, nihil. Biasanya saat perjalanan Kyuubi kerumah Madara, dia akan bertemu beberapa orang petani dan akan saling tegur sapa. Aneh, dia bahkan belum bertemu satu orang pun sejak tadi. Semalam setelah kejadian itu. Kyuubi memang tidak bisa tidur. Tapi dia tetap berada di rumahnya, seperti yang dikatakan Madara. Tapi ketika mengetahui hari sudah pagi, Kyuubi tidak betah jika harus mengurung diri dirumah, terlebih, dia sudah sangat ingin melihat wajah Madara. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli Kyuubi bergegas kerumah Madara. Apa ini?

Tidak seperti yang dia Kira, rumah Madara begitu ramai oleh penduduk desa. Kyuubi mencoba tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Di luar dugaan Kyuubi mereka juga tersenyum ramah pada Kyuubi. Seorang wanita tua mendekat pada Kyuubi dan tersenyum geli. "Kami tau kau pasti akan mengunjungi Madara, untuk itu kami semua kesini. Maaf untuk yang semalam dan juga teimakasih Nona Kyuubi."

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Tidak bisa dipungkiri haru menghampiri perasaan Kyuubi tatkala wanita tua itu menyalami tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah," senyum Kyuubi kian bersinar menatap para penduduk.

"Kyuu..." suara ini sangat Kyuubi hafal. Dia Madara. Kyuubi berbalik dan menghampiri Madara dengan senyum cerah dan bulir air mata haru di kedua sudut matanya. Madara menghapus air mata itu dan tersenyum kaku. Kyuubi sedikit heran dan... "Ini tangis bahagia Mada- **kun** ," seloroh Kyuubi malu.

Madara hanya berwajah datar dan berkata, " Kau ingat, Kyuu... kau hanya harus percaya padaku, Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Bingung. Di tatap Madara serius seperti itu serta pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Kyuubi menatap penduduk yang menatap mereka serta kembali beralih pada Madara yang entah mengapa bersikap terlalu serius. Tunggu, apa ini lamaran? Hati Kyuubi menjerit histeris. Di depan penduduk desa? Seketika Kyuubi menunduk dalam. Malu dengan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Walau begitu dia mengangguk yakin. "Tatap aku, Kyuu! Dan katakan." Tegas Madara. Kyuubi berusaha mengacuhkan perasaan tidak enak dihati, dan menoleh kearah Madara seraya berkata, "Aku mempercaimu, Madara- **Kun** ," dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Setelahnya, Madara menggengam kedua tangannya dan setelahnya Kyuubi tidak tahu apayang dilakukan oleh Madara. Karena setelahnya rasa sakit menyerbu tiap selnya. Dan yang Kyuubi tahu dia telah menjelma menjadi patung batu. Dia masih bisa melihat Senyum mencemooh penduduk desa serta mendengar hujatan untuk hal yang tidak dia lakukan serta seseorang tidak berwajah. Seseorang yang telah menyegelnya. Orang yang dia percayai. Orang yang dicintainya. Kala itu sebuah tetesan air mata lolos di sebelah mata Kyuubi dengan jeritan yang hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Kyuubi sangka hari juga hujan setelahnya saat dia saksikan butiran air yang menetes di antara kaki pemuda yang tidak bisa lagi Kyuubi lihat wajahnya.

Itulah tangisan terakhir Kyuubi, tangisan haru dan tangisan penuh kecewa, kesedihan, kemarahan, yang menjadikannya dendam yang membara hingga saat ini.

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **Longing Dew**

 **Chapter 2: The Fuin of Tear**

Naruto and all Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Slight! MadaFemKyuu

Genre. Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of life, School life, Fantasy.

Warn. Typo(s), EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast!

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

"Tuan, Nyonya, gadis itu sudah sadar,"

"Benarkah," Khusina merespon dengan cepat dan bergegas di Ikuti oleh Mikoto dan Itachi yang saat itu kebetulan lewat disana. Sedang Minato dan Fugaku membiarkan kedua istrinya mengurus ini.

"Cukup lama juga gadis itu pingsan, Huh," sela Kushina sepanjang perjalannya kearah Kamar tempat Kyuubi berada. "Tiga Hari," tambah Mikoto.

"Kupikir dia akan mati jika tidak di infus,"

"Itachi, delik kedua Wanita itu,"

"Hn,"

 **Beberapa saat lalu dikamar Kyuubi.**

Buliran peluh menyembul di kening Kyuubi. Dia tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Wajah Kyuubi terlihat seperti orang penuh kesakitan, nafasnya memburu sampai dia tersedak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Kyuubi melihat samar seorang gadis memanggilnya dan berlari keluar dari pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah dapat mengatur kondisinya Kyuubi menatap bingung pada dirinya yang tertidur di sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing.

"Dimana ini?" baru saja dia selesai berkata seorang pemuda yang jelas Kyuubi tahu siapa. Itachi Uchiha masuk kedalam dengan Mikoto dan wanita berambut merah yang tidak Kyuubi kenal berjalan kearahnya. Kyuubi tanpa sadar menatap tajam kearah Itachi. Dia bahkan mencuhkan pertanyaan dari dua wanita paruh baya yang datang bersama Itachi.

Itachi cukup Risih ditatap begitu, apalagi dengan kata, " **Aku membencimu!** " desis Kyuubi kearah Itachi. Yang menuai rasa penasaran pada dua orang wanita paruh baya disana.

"Kau mengenalnya, Itachi?" tanya Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Apa!" tersadar dengan keterkejutannya, Itachi menatap ibu dan bibinya bergantian seraya berkata, "Aku tidak mengenalnya!" tegas Itachi binggung dengan gadis yang bahkan dia belum tahu namanya.

" **Dasar penghianat**!" balas Kyuubi pada Itachi, sepertinya Kyuubi masih terbawa mimpi yang baru di alaminya. Mendengar itu Ibunya dan Kushina menatap Itachi dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dan Itachi hanya menggeleng lemah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii, Minna...**

Termakasih telah membaca fict ini. Ini masih pendek dan **full flashback. Thank untuk reviewnya.** Senang rasanya membaca review teman-teman. Yang isinya pada kaget karena ini lanjut lagi, hahahaaa maaf W memang agak terserang malas kermaren-maren tu... semoga untuk kedepannya bisa apdet kilat. **Btw, update kilat juga ga bisa kalo ga ada guruh kan? Habis guruh baru datang kilat :D dan tenang aja ini buka cinta segitiga tapi bakalan segi banyak hahahahaha... Ok, pai pai...**

 **Review lagi ya**


	4. Chapter 4: C3: Chaos

Peduli dan hancur itu jelas berbeda. Jangan katakan Kyuubi tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang Madara dan penduduk telah lakukan padanya di masa lalu. Tentu saja dia peduli dan sangat peduli. Tapi, jika harus hancur Kyuubi tidak harus hancur juga, kan? Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa kecewa telah menguasai hatinya, sampai saat ini.

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **Longing Dew**

 **Chapter 3: Chaos**

Naruto and all Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Slight! MadaFemKyuu

Genre. Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of life, School life, Fantasy.

Warn. Typo(s), EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast!

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **Cerita sebelumnya.**

Itachi cukup Risih ditatap begitu, apalagi dengan kata, " **Aku membencimu!** " desis Kyuubi kearah Itachi. Yang menuai rasa penasaran pada dua orang wanita paruh baya disana.

"Kau mengenalnya, Itachi?" tanya Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Apa!" tersadar dengan keterkejutannya, Itachi menatap ibu dan bibinya bergantian seraya berkata, "Aku tidak mengenalnya!" tegas Itachi binggung dengan gadis yang bahkan dia belum tahu namanya.

" **Dasar penghianat**!" balas Kyuubi pada Itachi, sepertinya Kyuubi masih terbawa mimpi yang baru di alaminya. Mendengar itu Ibunya dan Kushina menatap Itachi dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dan Itachi hanya menggeleng lemah.

Bingung, tentu saja. Dituduh penghianat oleh orang yang bahkan demi kodok yang melompat Itachi belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu," sahut Itachi pelan tidak yakin dengan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya, yang ada dia malah mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau—" seketika bentakkan Kyuubi berhenti, dahinya mengkerut dalam seraya mengerjab berkali-kali. Seketika saja air mata Kyuubi meluncur tanpa bisa di bendung. Dengan bibir bergetar dia berkata, "Ma-af, ... -rang," bagian awal kalimat Kyuubi yang terbata masih bisa ditangkap oleh Itachi dan Ibunya serta Kushina. Walau begitu Itachi masih bisa mengerti apa yang Kyuubi maksud 'Salah orang, walau begitu, dia manis juga dengan tangisannya, eh.. apa yang ku pikirkan?' Batin Itachi.

"Ahahahaa, begitu juga tidak apa, dan siapa namamu?"

"Ng? " Kyuubi mendongak bingung menatap Kushina Polos, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut matanya. Kedua pipi pualamnya merona merah serta bibir yang terbuka kecil mendengung lucu karena tidak paham dengan maksud Kushina. Maklum, karena sudah lama Kyuubi tidak bersosialisasi. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kapan terakhir kali orang menanyakan namanya. Nama, ya?

"Namamu?" ulang Kushina. Sambil mendekatinya dan membelai rambutnya sayang yang di ikuti oleh Mikoto dengan mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan menggangguk pada Kyuubi seakan meyakinkan Kyuubi bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, Kedua wanita ini sudah tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Kyuubi yang begitu menggemaskan. Sedang Itachi masih **speechless** menatap wajah Kyuubi yang tidak teralihkan.

Menelan paksa air liurnya, "Aku Kyuubi," jawab Kyuubi jelas menatap ke depan tepat memandang kedua manik gelap Itachi.

Kushina mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan tersebut, "Jadi, Kyuubi- **chann** , kenapa kau sampai tertidur di tengah jalan? dan kau sampai tertidur selama tiga hari penuh, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm, benar, dan bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan ku yang tampan ini dengan seorang pengkhianat?" sela Itachi menatap Kyuubi tajam.

"Itachi!" Mikoto menatap anak sulungnya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Itachi membahas hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Sedang Kushina hanya tersenyum samar kearah dua orang muda-mudi itu, walau pada nyatanya umur Kyuubi sudah ratusan tahun.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuubi malah menaggapi pertanyaan Absurd Itachi, "Karena tampangmu Mirip dengannya,"

"Apa kau tidak salah, tidak banyak orang setampan Aku," Narsis Itachi tersenyum senang Karena Kyuubi menanggapinya. "Tidak, aku yakin dia tampan!" tegas Kyuubi.

"Seperti..." Itachi sengaja menghentikan perkataannya untuk melihat respon Kyuubi dan... "Iya tampan sepertimu!" teriak Kyuubi kearah Itachi.

Seketika itu, seringai lebar mengambang di wajah pucat Itachi, "Hoo, kau mengakuiku tampan,"

Kedua bola mata Kyuubi membola, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa terjebak dalam permainan kata bodoh Itachi. 'ck, menyebalkan' batin Kyuubi yang megertakan giginya pada Itachi

Kushina tertawa keras melihat interaksi keduanya. "Sudah cukup sampai disini," sela Mikoto dan beralih menatap Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-Chann, lebih baik kamu membersihkan dirimu dulu dikamar mandi itu," tunjuk Mikoto kearah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kanan kamar yang Kyuubi tempati. " Bibi, akan mencarikan baju ganti yang dapat kau gunakan, hm. Tidak mungkin kau memakai kimono itu teruskan..." jelas Mikoto penuh pengertian, di tegaskan oleh anggukan Kushina.

Dan..

 **bruk!**

Bersamaan dengan suara debaman keras benda menghempas lantai. Terlihat dua orang berambut pirang dan satu orang berambut biru gelap berhimpitan dilantai tepat di pintu kamar Kyuubi, yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Sasuke bergegas berdiri sambil berdehem acuh. Sedang Naruto dan Deidara tertawa canggung kearah empat orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan posisi masih berhimpitan dilantai.

Keterkejutan yang di alami orang yang ada di dalam ruangan berganti dengan derai tawa, kecuali Mikoto yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan Kyuubi yang menatap dalam diam kearah Naruto dan Deidara.

Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seraya tertawa keras, "O-ototou, apa yang kau lakukan, hahahahahah.." Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Itachi, yang tidak dipedulikan Itachi sama sekali, malah delikan Sasuke membuat tawa Itachi menjadi lebih keras. Sedang Kushina sudah menghentikan tawanya yang berganti dengan gelengan kepala dan tatapan tidak habis pikir pada kedua putranya, yang tidak habisnya bersikap konyol.

" **Baka** Dei, bangun bodoh, Kau berat! Dasar Gen***," maki Naruto kearah Deidara yang berada Di atas tubuhnya, jika ditanya, posisi mereka sekarang seperti huruf X.

"Cih, diam kau **Aho** Naru! Kau itu yang tam**n, dasar bodoh!" balas Deidara yang kesal dengan makian Naruto dengan sengaja menekan tubuhnya pada Naruto, "argggghhhh! **Aho** Dei, kau ingin membunuh ku, hah!"

Tidak peduli dengan pekikkan Naruto, Deidara malah semakin menjadi, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti belut yang saling melilit satu sama lain. Menjambak rambut masing-masing, berusaha untuk di atas dengan membating tubuh satu sama lain seraya menekan berat tubuh pada orang yang terhimpit, berkali-kali Naruto berhasil membanting Deidara, namun karena kelicikkan Deidara yang memmanfaatkan Naruto yang tidak tahan geli, Deidara bisa membalik keadaan dengan menekan Naruto dengan keras.

Demi apapun sekarang tawa sudah hilang dari ruangan itu, setiap orang memandang miris kearah duo pirang yang masih berkutat dengan dunia mereka sendiri. 'untung, aku cepat menyingkir dari mereka' batin Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dan Deidara Horor.

"Kau tidak ikutan, Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menahan tawa. Dengan tidak berperasaan Sasuke memukul kepala anikinya itu dengan sangat keras sehingga kedua bocah Uchiha itu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Mikoto yang tidak ingin melihat kedua anaknya juga adu pukul seperti... ha-ah... Mikoto menghela nafas ketika Sasake dan Itachi sudah tenang. Sedang Kushina sudah angkat tangan untuk menghentikan kebodohan kedua puteranya.

.

.

.

"Dei? Naru?" entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Kyuubi berdiri tepat satu langkah dari Naruto dan Deidara. Mendengar suara lembut bagai dentingan piano mengambil atensi kedua pemuda itu menatap Kyuubi terpesona dengan masing masing tangan mereka di kepala yang lain seraya meremas erat rambut mereka—saling menjambak—Kyuubi tersenyum manis kearah mereka dan meraih tangan Naruto yang menjambak rambut Deidara serta tangan deidara yang menjambak rambut Naruto, sehinggga gengaman mereka mengendur dan terlepas sepenuhnya. Kyuubi menatap mereka dan menuntun mereka berdiri, sedang prilakunya itu diperhatikan intens oleh yang lain. Sedang Naruto dan dan Deidara seperti terhipnotis kala menatap wajah ayu Kyuubi dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sedang Kyuubi menatap kedua pirang itu dalam, bibirnya bergetar menahan haru, tanpa dia sadari lelehan air mata, mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang memerah. "Dei... Naru..." lirih Kyuubi dengan cepat meraih kedua pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Kyuubi tepat berada ditengah Kedua pirang itu. Sedang Naruto dan Deidara terkejut, bingung, senang karena mendapat pelukan mendadak dari seorang gadis yang memiliki paras begitu indah. "kalian kemana saja," Kyuubi kembali bersuara dengan rajukan, "Nee-san merindukan kalian...Hiks.." Kyuubi menarik tangannya dari baru Naruto dan memberesihkan Ingusnya dengan lengan Kimononya. Naruto sedikit mengerjit saat Kyuubi kembali merangkulnya dengan tangan berbalut lengan baju yang err, tapi, yasudahlah. Tidak mendapat respon dari kedua pemuda itu Kyuubi menarik tubuhnya. " Dei? Naru?" tatap Kyuubi penuh tanya pada mereka.

Cukup lama, karena kebingungan dan sesudah saling tatap yang lama Naruto dan Deidara menjawab, "Ya?"

"Deidara dan Naruto, kan? Kalian tidak ingat aku? Aku Kyuubi, Kyuu **Nee**!"

"Itu, memang nama kami, tapi kami baru saja bertemu denganmu!" balas Deidara yang diangguki oleh Naruto.

"Eh, tidak mungkin, jangan bercan—" terdiam tangan Kyuubi yang masih terletak di bahu kedua pemuda itu tidak sengaja tertarik turun hingga menyentuh dada mereka, "Ehh, Kok rata?" respon Kyuubi tanpa beban.

Spontan saja dengan cepat duo pirang itu menutupi dada mereka dengan tangan yang membentuk silang seraya berteriak, "Kami laki-laki!" tegas mereka.

"Hah! Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" sedang ketiga orang ini saling berargumen, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto dan Kushina hanya menatap dalam kebinggungan. Mereka tidak ingin terlibat hal yang membinggungkan walau, tidak bisa dipunggkiri mereka sangat penasaran.

"Ta-pi, aku yakin kalian perempuan, kalian Naru dan Dei, kan?" Kyuubi bersikeras.

"Aku juga berfikir mereka perempuan," sela Sasuke. "Diam kau, Teme!" teriak duo pirang.

"Sudah, sudah," Itachi maju kedepan para orang yang bersitegang dengan cara yang bewibawa, "Kyuu, kau pikir mereka perempuan? Benar?" tegas Itachi pada Kyuubi.

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi dengan anggukan yang bersemangat.

"Tapi, mereka itu laki-laki? Tidak, kah. Kau salah orang lagi seperti saat pada ku tadi," tekan Itachi.

Terdiam...

'Naru, dei dulu.. tiba-tiba menghilang... dan' Kyuubi menatap duo pirang itu lama, dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalan lengan baju kimono lengan kirinya, kemudian menarik sebuah gulungan. Perlahan Kyuubi membuka gulungan tersebut dan melebarkannya sehingga bisa dilihat semua orang.

"Tapi, mereka terlalu mirip," ucap Kyuubi.

Semua mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut menatap lukisan yang ada dalam lukisan itu. Tiga orang gadis berkimono indah. Yang ditengah itu jelas Kyuubi dan yang mengapitnya...

Deidara dan Naruto? Dan lagi ini, perempuan? Hah!

Demi kodok kejepit ini apaan sih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung!**

 **Friday, April 14, 2017**

 **A/n.** Halohaii... ketemu lagi dengan W, dengan cerita yang pendek...

W, sangat ber **terimakasih** pada teman teman yang sudah **fav, fol, dan review** cerita ini. Maaf tidak balas dan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama satu-satu. Tolong dimaklumi, W susah ngetiknya, selain itu W online juga dihape jadul biasa, n walu begitu W baca review teman-teman semua, Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu...

Sampai ketemu lagi...

 **Review lagi ya...**


	5. Chapter 5: C4: Pertemuan

**Chapter 4: Pertemuan.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Lantunan gelak tawa mengiringi keindahan pagi, geliat tubuh yang tersadar dari tidur panjang. Ingin rasanya berteriak marah pada suara tawa yang mengusik tidur indah sang putri. Menarik tubuh ramping dalam balutan kimono tidur beraksen bunga matahari mekar, Kyuubi mengusap pelan kedua sudut matanya. Menyembunyikan kuap dengan punggung tangan kecilnya. Belum ada sedetik, delikan tajam mata Kyuubi mencari sumber suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Menapak. Kyuubi menghampiri daun jendela kamarnya.

Jelas dia dengar, suara gaduh dari luar. Menyingkap daun jendela, sekelebat cahaya menyapu wajahnya dalam kilaun keindahan.

Sekonyong-konyong membuat terpesona setiap makhluk yang tidak sengaja melihatnya. Nyamuk pun tanpa sadar menabrak daun besar yang tepat berada di depannya.

Kyuubi sudah bersiap akan berteriak dan memaki, apapun yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Kala matanya menangkap dua kepala bersurai matahari berlarian dibawah air terjun tidak jauh dari rumah pohon Kyuubi. Dia malah tersenyum samar, melihat dua adik kembarnya berlarian bermain perang air dibawah air terjun. Suara yang tadinya mengganggu berubah menjadi alunan musik yang menyapa lembut kedua telinga Kyuubi. Dia sangat menyukai kedua adik kembarnya.

Mereka berdua adalah harta Kyuubi yang paling berharga. Kyuubi tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada mereka berdua. Melihat kedua surai matahari adiknya yang berkibar kian-kemari membuat Kyuubi kembali teringat akan kegalaunnya beberapa minggu lalu, yang membuat duo matahari itu panik bukan main. Kalau dipikir itu memalukan, sudut bibir Kyuubi berdenyut mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Lagi-lagi dia meringgis malu akan sikapnya kala itu.

Waktu itu, Kyuubi sedang menyisir rambut Naruto yang sudah mencapai setengah punggungnya, mana kala Deidara dengan segala tingkah polahnya merengek agar Kyuubi segera merapikan rambut sebahunya.

"Ne, Kyuu- _ **Nee**_ **,** ayolah... sisirkan Rambut, Dei- **tan, ne...** " rajuknya dengan tidak hentinya menarik ujung lengan Kimono Kyuubi.

"Sebentar, Dei- **tan** , Tunggu Kyuu- _ **Nee**_ selesai menyisir rambut Naru- **nyann** , ya..." Kyuubi melirik Deidara sekilas dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Begitu pun dengan Naruto, tapi dengan jahilnya, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Deidara dan tersenyum jahil.

Tidak terima dengan kelakuan Naruto, Deidara menarik kedua tangan Kyuubi dan meletakannya diatas kepalanya, dia menatap Kyuubi dengan tawa renyah dan berbalik memeletkan lidah kearah Naruto. "Weekk,"—Deidara.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Deidara, cepat tangan Kyuubi kembali berpindah Ke kepala Naruto. Tawa lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto, tidak mau kalah Deidara kembali menarik tangan Kyuubi. Dan hal itu tidak dibiarkan oleh Naruto begitu saja, dia lekas kembali menyambar tangan Kyuubi. Sehingga, tangan Kyuubi sekarang menjadi objek tarik-menarik oleh duo matahari ini.

"Sshhh," Kyuubi meringgis sakit, membuat duo matahari menghentikan aksi bodoh mereka, seraya serentak bertanya, dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kyuu- _ **Nee**_ , tidak apa-apa?" mereka melepaskan gengaman erat pada tangan Kyuubi, mengelus pelan kulit tangan Kyuubi yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa. Dei, ambilah Kursi kecil di sudut ruangan dan duduk di depan Naruto," meski bingung Deidara tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Kyuubi padanya, sekarang Deidara telah duduk di depan Naruto dengan membelakanginya. Kyuubi menyerahkan satu sisir pada Naruto, "Naru, kau rapikan rambut, Dei. Sedang _**Nee**_ _ **Nee**_ akan merapikan rambutmu,"

"Osh!" seru Naruto. Sekarang mereka berjejer dengan Kyuubi paling belakang bersenandung kecil kala merapikan rambut Naruto. Tidak ada lagi perkelahian absurd. Naru dan Dei tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi yang selalu bisa membuat mereka jauh dari pertikaian.

Sesekali pujian meluncur dari belah bibir Naru ataupun Dei akan keindahan rambut mereka. Sedang, Kyuubi hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam dengan tetap menyisir pelan rambut Naruto.

Kyuubi yang berdiri paling belakang dapat melihat langsung kedua kepala bersurai mentari itu. Sekelebat pikiran rendah diri menyerobot hatinya. 'Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak berambut pirang?' keluh Kyuubi dalam hatinya.

Cepat saja rasa rendah diri Kyuubi kembali bangkit. Dia merasa rambut merahnya ini aneh. Selain itu banyak siluman lain yang beranggapan bahwa dia adalah siluman terkejam hanya karena rambut merahnya. Mereka beranggapan Kyuubi mendapatkan rambut merah pekatnya dari keseringan menghilangkannya nyawa orang dan membasuh rambutnya dengan darah kental apa saja yang dia hilangkan nyawanya. Menghela nafas susah payah, Kyuubi mencoba tersenyum kala dia telah selesai membenahi rambut Naruto. Walau nyata sirat luka menggores mata merahnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi terenyuh dalam luka kala mengingat matanya tidak kalah merah dari rambutnya, Gaara siluman pasir berkata dia seperti dapat menghisap darah siapa saja yang ditatapnya. Matanya mengerikan itulah intinya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuubi bersusah payah menahan tangisnya dan beringsut pergi dari dekat adik kembarnya. Dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik kokoh dinding kamarnya.

Debaman pintu yang menutup menyadarkan Naru dan Dei bahwa Kyuubi telah beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam kebingungan, dan serempak menghampiri pintu kamar Kyuubi.

"Kyuu- _ **Nee**_?" –Naruto

" _ **Neechan**_ , boleh Dei dan Naru masuk?" Deidara mencoba menggeser pintu kamar Kyuubi, dan itu sia-sia. Sepertinya Kyuubi telah memalang pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Ya, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan pada _**KyuuNee**_ , Naru?" tanya Deidara pelan.

"Tidak," tegas Naruto tidak Kalah pelan, "Jika ada pun, kau juga pasti mendengarnya, Dei," gemas Naruto menarik kedua belah pipi Deidara.

"Ishhh, Hentikan, **Aho**! Kau membuat pipiku melar."

"Bodoh, 'dia' bukan karet tau,"

"Hiks.."

Tangisan Kyuubi dari dalam kamar menghentikan perdebatan bodoh mereka.

" _ **KyuuNee**_ **!** " panik mereka meneriaki nama Kyuubi.

"Tinggalkan aku!" Desis Kyuubi dari dalam kamar dan beringsut keatas **Futon** nya, dan menenggelami diri dalam selimut tebal kesukaannya.

Duo pirang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini terkejut dan menggedor keras pintu kamar Kyuubi. Mereka hanya tidak mau Kyuubi melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, membuat mereka panik. Deidara berlari kearah luar yang di ikuti Naruto, "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke jendela."—Deidara.

Nyaris saja, Kyuubi yang mendengar adik kembarnya akan menuju jendela kamarnya, bergegas keluar dari selimut dan berlari kearah jendela. Dia membanting pintu jendela dan menutupnya erat tepat di depan wajah kedua adiknya yang nyaris hampir sampai menjakau jendela kamarnya, yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar.

"Kyuu _ **Nee**_ **,** kau hampir meratakan wajahku," teriak Deidara di balik jendela Kyuubi. "Siapa suruh menaruh wajahmu disana, pergi!" balas Kyuubi tidak kalah keras, hanya saja suaranya terdengar pecah bercampur dengan isak tangis. Mendengar suara Kyuubi yang parau membuat hati mereka mencelos sedih. Ada apa degan kakak mereka? Bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Kyuubi memang agak—banyak—sensitif. Tapi, karena apa? Untuk yang sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka kembali ke depan pintu kamar Kyuubi, mereka mencoba mengingat dan menerka apa yang membuat _**mood**_ Kyuubi memburuk. Nihil. Tidak ada yang terlintas dibenak mereka. Kerutan samar menghiasi kening keduanya. Mereka menatap pintu kamar Kyuubi dalam tatapan yang penuh arti. Mendekat, Deidara kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi.

" _ **Neechan**_ , ayolah, bukankah sekarang kita akan pergi ke desa." Keduanya saling tatap dan mengangguk yakin bahwa hal ini yang membuat Kyuubi menjadi _**down**_ _._ " _ **NeeNee**_ , tidak harus pergi jika tidak ingin, maaf jika kami memaksa _**NeeNee**_ kemarin," menghela nafas panjang, Naruto berucap hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat Kyuubi bertambah _**Moody**_.

"Iya, kami juga tidak akan pergi," Deidara menatap Naruto lelah. Pasalnya pergi ke desa adalah hal yang paling mereka nantikan. Makanya, keduanya berebut ingin membenahi rambut mereka dengan baik pagi ini. Memang pada dasarnya, ini bukanlah pertama kali keduanya ke desa, tapi, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bersama kakak sulung mereka, Kyuubi. Selama ini Kyuubi selalu menolak pergi ke desa, karena alasan keselamatan. Dia beranggapan, bahwa penampilannya mencolok... penampilan?

"Oh, tidak, _**Neechan**_ , jangan masalah penampilan lagi. _**Neechan**_ bisa memakai jubah seperti kesepakantannya," Deidara meraung kesal merasa telah menemukan alasan dibalik ini semua, dia tidak habis pikir dengan _**Neechan**_ nya.

"Deidei, benar _**KyuuNee**_ ," Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi tidak lebih dari tiga ketukan, "Ayolah, kita sudah membicarakan ini lebih dari ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali."—Naruto.

"Kalian bilang begitu karena kalian memiliki rambut keemasan bagai mentari, mata kalian juga indah seperti langit. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. Kenapa?—hiks," perkataan Kyuubi terputus. Sesak rasanya saat menyampaikan hal yang menganjal hatinya. "Kenapa aku berbeda, a—ku, Hiks," tangis Kyuubi terdengar semakin keras.

Mencelos, Naru dan Dei, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mereka tidak tahu jika kakak sulungnya merasa tersisih karena mereka tidak terlihat sama.

.

.

.

"Naru, kau masih ingat ibu,"

"Hum, kenapa?"

"Kau ingat warna rambutnya?"

Bersemangat Naruto mengangguk beberapakali, "Ya! Merah, itu terlihat cantik, ibu menjadi siluman yang puja karena itu," pekik Naruto antusias. Deidara tersenyum tulus atas penuturannya. "Ya, ibu begitu memesona dengan rambut merahnya," balasnya. "Aa-ah, andai aku juga punya rambut merah seperti, ibu." Tambah Deidara.

"Benar, rambut kita malah seperti ayah," lesu Naruto, tapi dengan cepat dia tambahkan, "Apa dengan rambut seperti ayah kita juga akan tampan?"

"Hahahaaa, _**Baka**_ Naru, dimana-mana, gadis itu ingin cantik, _**aho**_... seperti _**KyuuNee**_ ,"

"MmHm, benar, rambut dan warna mata _**KyuuNee**_ sangat indah, aku dengar ratu siluman juga iri karena itu,"

"Benar-benar," tegas Deidara. "Mereka hanya iri makanya menjelekkan, _**KyuuNee**_ ,"

"Rambut, _**KyuuNee**_ , indah yaaa"—Naruto.

"Andai aku punya rambut seindah itu... ah! Tentunya matanya juga indah!"—Deidara.

Sementara Kyuubi mendengar celotehan kedua adiknya di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. Namun, dia masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar. Dia yang tadinya terbungkus apik oleh selimut, sekarang terlihat pucuk kepala Kyuubi menyembur keluar, sedang matanya menatap intens kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Hm-Hm, segala yang ada di diri _**KyuuNee**_ adalah keindahan," sambung Naruto bersemangat. "Hee, benar juga! Naru, apa kita harus mewarnai rambut kita?" tanya Deidara keras.

"Memangnya bisa? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku pernah dengar ada pohon yang berbuah merah di gunung Kurama—"

Brak!

"Jangan pernah mewarnai rambut kalian!" teriak Kyuubi keras kearah adiknya yang berjengit kaget, karena Kyuubi yang keluar begitu cepat serta bantingan pintu kamar Kyuubi yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Tapi,

" _ **KyuuNee**_!" serempak Naru dan Dei melompat pada Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat. Tidak disadari keduanya teriasak pelan. "Kyuu... _**Nee**_ , jangan lakukan ini lagi, _**KyuuNee**_ \- ca-cantik," racau Naruto.

"Iya, _**KyuuNee**_ ,"—Deidara.

Terdiam, Kyuubi merasa bersalah membuat kedua adiknya cemas, dia malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa rendah diri dengan apa yang dia miliki, sedang semua yang dimilikinya adalah apa yang diwariskan oleh ibunya tercinta.

"Iya, maafkan _**KyuuNee**_ , Mmm, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke perayaan desa!" seru Kyuubi.

"Kita jadi pergi!" seru kedua adiknya tidak kalah bersemangat, menatap mata Kyuubi penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu," balasnya yakin. "Ingat jangan mencolok, pastikan manusia-manusia itu tidak menyadari siapa kita," tegas Kyuubi.

" **Aye, aye** _ **Nee**_ **chan**!" Sahut mereka serempak.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hiruk pikuk, jelas terdengar walau mereka masih berjarak 10 meter dari tempat perayaan. Kyuubi tidak gugup, hanya saja dia merasa tidak nyaman. Manusia itu anarkis dan kolot. Mereka berpikir bahwa Kaum siluman hanya tau cara membunuh mereka, yang pada nyatanya, manusia sendiri yang sering melakukannya. Ya, memang ada siluman yang suka memangsa manusia. Kyuubi tidak akan mengelak tentang itu. Hanya saja dia dan kedua adik kembarnya kan, tidak. Tapi ya, sudahlah! tidak ada yang membedakan penampilan mereka dengan manusia. Mereka hanya perlu membaur dan jangan sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

Ramai, kesan pertama Kyuubi. Orang yang hilir-mudik, berlalu-lalang sesuka hati mereka. Para bocah yang berlarian tidak tahu arah. Bayaknya stan makanan, serta permainan. Kyuubi tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagum dibalik jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Cara Kyuubi melirik kian kemari dengan tidak sabaran, membuat Deidara dan Naruto terkikik geli. "Apa Ku bilang, ini akan menyenangkan, _**KyuuNee**_!"—Naruto.

Kyuubi mengangguk antusias, "Ada tempat yang ingin kalian sarankan?" semangat Kyuubi yang menoleh bergantian pada kedua adiknya.

Naruto dan Deidara saling menatap, kemudian berseru lantang, "Pastinya!" mereka menarik tangan Kyuubi dan membawanya berlari dalam keruman orang.

"YA! Dei! Naru!, pelan-pelan, kita bisa menab—akh..." hampir saja Kyuubi menabrak anak Kecil yang berlari. Mereka mendengungkan kata "Maaf," yang kemudian tetap tidak berubah, Kyuubi yang kembali ditarik cepat oleh kedua adiknya. Percuma saja protes, pikir Kyuubi. Sekarang dia hanya pasrah akan dibawa kemana oleh kedua adiknya dengan keadaan setengah berlari.

"Sampai,"

Hah hah hah... Kyuubi mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sesak, ketika dirasa cukup dia mendonggak dan mendapati, "Kedai ra-men?"

"Benar, ayo masuk!"—Naruto.

"Saatnya makan sepuasnya," senyum Deidara dengan cepat masuk kedalam kedai. Sedang Naruto sudah duduk anteng disalah satu kursi didalam kedai.

Hahh... seharusnya Kyuubi tahu betul kedua adiknya, yang memiliki selera makan yang sedikit—banyak. Ya, sepertinya bukan masalah. Dia juga lapar, tapi, "Kenapa bukan stan permainan?" Kyuubi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kaaareeenaaa—" delik kedua adiknya main-main, "Kita harus mengisi energi terlebih dahulu!" kata mereka dan tertawa keras, seketika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak sedikit orang yang merona merah melihat perawakan Naruto dan Deidara nan memukau. Jika saja Kyuubi tidak memakai jubah, dipastikan warung ramen itu sudah mandi darah. Yang pastinya tidak artian yang mengerikan.

Kyuubi mendelik tidak suka pada kedua adiknya, kesal! Kyuubi tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, mau bagaimana. Jika tidak begitu mereka juga akan tetap menjadi pusat perhatian dengan keindahan adiknya, seperti dua matahari yang diletakkan ditempat yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan. Pastinya menyilaukan.

"SEPERTI BIASA PAMAN," teriak Naruto, "TIGA!" tambahnya.

"Haiik!" balas paman yang berada di balik meja dan tampak sibuk membuat ramen pesanan pelanggan.

"Naru, berhenti berteriak!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya biasanya juga begitu," renggut Naruto tidak suka, dia menunjuk Deidara, "Kau juga biasanya begitu," tambahnya.

Deidara melotot kesal pada Naruto, dan melirik pada Kyuubi. Spontan saja Naruto bersidekap sopan dan menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Ramennya siap," tiga ramen terhidang dihadapan mereka bertiga.

" **Ittadakimasu!** " Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum melihat keantusiasan adiknya. "Hn, **ittadakimasu** ," Kyuubi pun ikut menikmati ramennya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah menikmati ramen spesial, mereka berkeliling mencoba berbagai stan yang ada diperayaan, stan menembak, pemilik kedai tersenyum miris pada Kyuubi yang berhasil menembak tepat sasaran semua hadiahnya. Dan hampir semua yang Kyuubi dapatkan dibagikan kepada anak-anak yang menatap kagum pada kemampuan menembak Kyuubi. Sedang, tusuk rambut berukir anggrek putih diberikan kepada Deidara yang berteriak senang, dia suka mengikat rambutnya. Sedang Naruto, diberikan kipas berpola riak api yang cantik. Diantara mereka Naruto adalah yang paling tidak tahan panas. Dimana Kyuubi memperoleh pelukan dari Naruto karena itu.

Selanjutnya mereka bermain tangkap ikan, Kyuubi tidak mahir, karena dia tidak terlalu sabaran, tidak berbeda dengan kedua adiknya. Untuk mengobati rasa kesal karena tidak mendapat ikan mereka beralih ke stan manisan menikmati kembang gula dan permen apel untuk Kyuubi yang histeris melihat permen seperti apel itu. Mereka bersenang-senang.

Sampai mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan melihat kuil kecil di atas undakkan. Kuil Uchiha. Pada dasarnya, ketiga siluman ini sangat suka membuat permohonan. Jelas saja, mereka bertiga serempak berlari menuju kuil. Kyuubi tidak ingin kalah cepat dari adiknya. Dia berlari kencang dengan tertawa-tawa. Yang Kyuubi lihat hanya kuil dan...

Duk!

Tubuh Kyuubi membentur sesuatu dan terlempar kebelakang sebelum terhempas ke tanah.

" _ **KyuuNee**_!" Kedua adiknya bergegas menghampiri Kyuubi.

Dia meringgis kecil dan mengusap bahunya yang sakit, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara yang begitu dalam dan tenang. Menarik Kyuubi untuk mendongak dan menatap pemilik tangan yang terulur kearahnya, "Maaf, Mari kubantu,"

Begitu kyuubi sudah menangkap wajah dari sipemilik suara yang entah mengapa menggetarkan hatinya.

Gelap, harus Kyuubi akui tidak sekali dia melihat orang memiliki bola mata segelap malam, tapi, yang satu ini berhasil menyedot Kyuubi dalam pusarannya.

Lain Kyuubi, lain Madara. Dia merasa hangat menatap manik merah Kyuubi.

Acara menatap itu berakhir, kala Naruto dan Deidara menyentuh Kyuubi dan membawa kakak mereka berdiri. Sedang Madara menarik kembali tangannya yang telah terulur.

Jauh Kyuubi serasa ada yang memanggil namanya, jika itu Deidara dan Naruto, kenapa dia memakai...

"...na Kyuubi-san,"

"Nona Kyuubi-san,"

.

.

.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Kyuubi dapat melihat pelayan Uchiha berdiri dihadapannya. "Nyonya menunggu anda diruang keluarga," informasi pelayan itu. Benar, dia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, kala hatinya kembali mencari memori bersama kedua adiknya, Kyuubi masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana kedua pemuda tadi begitu mirip dengan adiknya.

Seketika Kyuubi berekspresi keras saat mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Madara.

"Nona, mari saya antar," Kyuubi memusatkan atensinya pada pelayan itu.

Dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan suara kelewat datar, "Hn, panggil aku Kyuubi,"

Tidak ingin membantah, dan entah karena alasan apa, pelayan itu merasakan dirinya meremang, "Ba-baik, Kyuubi-san," walau begitu pelayan itu tetap menyematkan embelan pada nama Kyuubi dan mereka pun melangkah keruang tamu.

* * *

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **Longing Dew**

 **Chapter 4: Pertemuan.**

Naruto and all Character **Masashi Kishimoto**

Itachi x Female Kyuubi

Slight! MadaFemKyuu

Genre. Hurt/comfort, Romance, Fantasy, Slice of life.

Warn. **Typo(s)** , EYD kacau, cerita yang sangat biasa! No copast!

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pihak manapun.

 **DLDR!**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==**

* * *

Selama langkahnya ke ruang tamu Uchiha, Kyuubi kembali teringat bagaimana tanggapan, orang yang menatap lukisan yang diperlihatkannya. Sedang, dirinya masih merasa aneh, kenapa juga dia dengan mudahnya mau memperlihatkan harta berharganya pada mereka. Tapi mereka benar-benar mirip.

Kyuubi tersenyum samar, waktu itu Naruto dan Deidara menyerobot ke depan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Menatap lukisan itu penuh minat, "Apa ini nyata," tunjuk Naruto pada lukisan itu.

"Ng, Jika yang kau maksud apa orang yang ada di dalam lukisan itu ada, jawabannya ya," tatap kyuubi tepat pada Iris biru Naruto, "Itu dulu, sebelum mereka... pergi," Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya. "Sepertinya, katanya benar," tatap Kyuubi pada Itachi, "Aku hanya salah orang," Kyuubi kembali mengemas lukisan yang dia bentangkan dan menyimpannya kembali dibalik lengan kimononya.

Semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Kyuubi beranggapan kedua gadis yang mengapit Kyuubi dalam lukisan telah meninggal dunia.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, Itachi," tegasnya pada Kyuubi.

Sedang Kyuubi hanya menatapnya malas. Dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi, "Kyuubi-san, sebaiknya lukisan itu disimpan disini..." sela Sasuke.

Tatapan tajam Kyuubi layangkan pada Sasuke, tidak dapat sasuke pungkiri jantungnya berdentum kencang karena tatapan Kyuubi yang tidak bersahabat, "...Lukisan itu bisa saja basah," Kyuubi kembali melunakkan tatapannya. Lukisan itu tidak akan basah karena Kyuubi sudah melemparnya ke dimensi lain. Tapi, mereka kan manusia, Kyuubi tidak boleh membuat mereka curiga.

Kushina menghampiri Kyuubi, "Sepertinya itu hal yang berharga, tenang saja, tante pastikan lukisan itu akan baik-baik saja," yakin Kushina, "Letakkan saja di atas meja rias itu," tunjuk Kushina, "Tidak akan ada yang akan mengganggunya,"

Kyuubi menganguk patuh dan meletakkannya tepat di tempat yang ditunjuk Kushina. Lagian kalau pun orang mencuri lukisan tersebut, Kyuubi akan punya cara sendiri untuk dapat membawa kembali lukisan itu ke tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan keluar," Mikoto mendelik pada anaknya untuk segera keluar, Naruto dan Deidara yang ingin melihat kembali lukisan itu ditarik oleh ibunya. Tidak ingin menunggu kedua keluarga itu pergi terlebih dahulu Kyuubi masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam, semua orang sudah keluar. Sasuke menjadi yang terakhir. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dia kembali untuk memotret lukisan Kyuubi dengan telepon genggamnya. Dan keluar setelahnya, dengan tampang acuh seraya menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tahu itu meski dia telah memasuki kamar mandi. Dia hanya tersenyum samar dan menghidupkan air.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Lagi-lagi atensi Kyuubi berfokus pada pelayan yang menuntunnya, "Ini ruangannya, silahkan Kyuubi-san," menatapnya dan menampilkan senyum kecil, Kyuubi berlalu dari hadapan pelayan yang sekarang menghela nafas lega.

Langkah Kyuubi membawanya dalam ruang yang luas dengan ornamen berukir bunga, antik. Serta beberapa lukisan bergaya cina menghiasi beberapa dinding. Di sudut ruangan terdapat guci-guci bernilai seni tinggi. Tiga tiang menyangga ruangan tepat di tengahnya, membagi ruangan sama besar. Namun ada yang tinggi dan ada yang rendah. Ruangan yang tinggi beralas tatami dengan meja **Kotatsu** besar yang dilengkapi bantalan duduk berwana hitam ditenggahnya, sedang yang lebih rendah lebih modern dengan sofa serta televisi dan benda elektronik lainnya. Seperti melihat dua dimensi masalalu dan masa depan.

Tidak terlalu acuh Kyuubi melangkahkan Kakinya menuju Kushina yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Mikoto, Naruto, Deidara dan Sasuke.

Mikoto yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Kyuubi, dia tersenyum cantik, "Kyuubichan, kau terlihat indah memakainya," puji Mikoto pada penampilan Kyuubi. "Kemarilah, nak," panggil Mikoto padanya.

Jelas saja perkataan Mikoto yang bisa dikatakan keras itu membuat setiap pasang mata menatap Kyuubi intens.

Kyuubi mengenakan _**onepiece**_ tanpa lengan yang hanya mencapai lututnya, berwarna hitam legam dengan gradasi warna merah dibawahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda dengan beberapa helaian dibiarkan bebas membingkai wajah ovalnya nan ayu.

Sebuah senyum manis terbit begitu saja diwajahnya, seketika menyembunyikan manik merahnya disebabkan oleh pipi pualamnya yang tertarik keatas dalam rona merah kala mendengar penuturan Mikoto, apalagi tatapan Itachi yang tajam seperti menghujam jantungnya, walau tidak dapat Kyuubi pungkiri banyak yang menatapnya, seperti Shisui dan Obito yang duduk di ruangan _**Kotatsu,**_ berdekatan dengan Itachi serta ayah Itachi, dan seorang pria berambut keemasan yang Kyuubi terka sebagai ayah Naruto, walau begitu hanya Itachi yang membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk meliriknya—sekilas—hanya sekilas, sebelum Kyuubi mengangguk sopan pada mereka semua, dan Kyuubi sedikit menyelipkan rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya kebalik telinga, lalu melangkah santai menuruni anak tangga ke ruang yang bernuansa modern. Belum apa-apa Kushina sudah menarik Kyuubi duduk tepat disampingnya. Dan memeluk Kyuubi erat. Kyuubi hanya meringgis canggung Karena itu.

Dan dengan tidak tahu malunas Naruto mendudukakan dirinya disamping Kyuubi dan dan sekonyong-konyong ikut memeluk Kyuubi erat.

Puk! Deidara memukul kepala Naruto, "Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan," raungnya berusaha menarik Naruto yang masih betah memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kenapa, aku kan adik KyuuNee," tawanya dalam canda. "Benarkan, KyuuNee?" yakin Naruto sok kenal pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik Tangannya yang terperangkap dalam pelukan Naruto, kemudian mengusak pelan suarai pirang Naruto, dan yang lebih mengejutkan bahkan untuk dirinya—Kyuubi—membalas pelukan Naruto. sedang Kushina sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi saat Naruto dengan segala kejutannya mengaku sebagai adik Kyuubi.

"MnHm, Naru adik KyuuNee yang paling..." celoteh Kyuubi.

"Tampan," –Naruto.

Jika itu memang Naru-Nya, dia pasti akan berteriak cantik. Kyuubi tersenyum samar dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto, mencoba menguasai emosinya Kyuubi mencubit pipi Naruto yang memang agak berisi dan terkekeh jahil.

Memang dasarnya Deidara sama tidak tahu dirinya dengan Naruto, atau bisa dikatakan tidak sadar umur, dengan tampang bodoh menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol kanannya, "Lalu aku? " tatapnya seperti Anak anjing terbuang kearah Kyuubi.

"Kau Kutu kecil!" seru Naruto dan tertawa menyebalkan.

"Naruto, perhatikan perkataanmu,"—Kushina.

Nyali Naruto menciut dan segera duduk dalam pose rapi. "Ya, _**Kaa-chan**_ ," jawab Naruto yang menunduk didikuti tatapan penuh kemenangan oleh Deidara.

Kyuubi tidak mengerti, mereka benar-benar sama dan sekaligus berbeda. Ketidaktahuan Kyuubi sampai sekarang akan hilangnya kedua adik tercintanya. Menimbulkan kepedihan yang mendalam dan frustasi yang tidak bisa diembuhkan begitu saja sampai sekarang. Kalau dipikir lagi Kyuubi nyaris menggila dan menjadi buas karena itu. Dan sebuah pelukan dan beberapa kata penenang dari Madara akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Gemeretuk gigi dan kedua tangan yang terkepal menunjukkan bagaimana dia menahan gejolak emosinya.

Deidara yang menyeruak antara dia dan Naruto mengembalikan atensi Kyuubi, Hanya senyum simpul yang dapat Kyuubi tampilkan sekarang. Katakanlah Kyuubi terlalu terbawa emosi, tapi, bolehkan, jika dia menganggap dua pemuda didepannya ini adalah adiknya. Secepat pikiran itu terlintas, sepat itu pula Kyuubi menarik Deidara dalam pelukannya. Beberapa airmata kembali muncul disudut kelopak matanya.

Dapat Kyuubi rasakan keterkejutan yang dialami pemuda dalam pelukannya. Dengan nada main-main Kyuubi menyahut. "Ahahaha, Dei juga adik _**NeeChan**_ ," katanya diselingi tawa. Kyuubi harap suaranya tidaklah terlalu pecah.

Dengan itu dia mendapat balasan pelukan dari Deidara, yang dengan kekanakkannya memeletkan lidah pada Naruto yang mendengus sebal pada _**Aniki**_ nya.

Kushina dan Mikoto tersenyum menatap kelakuan Naruto dan Deidara, mereka sedikit terkejut awalnya dengan Kyuubi yang merespon kelakuan konyol duo pirang.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Kyuubi menarik diri dan tersenyum manis pada Deidara dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mengelus rambut Naruto yang terlihat sebal, tidak sia-sia karena Kyuubi segera memperoleh senyuman Naruto.

Sejujurnya, Kushina tidak menyangka Kyuubi dapat dengan cepat mengambil atensi kedua putranya. Selain itu dia juga merasa Kyuubi bukanlah orang asing.

"Dasar bocah!" sela Sasuke, yang merasa teracuhkan dari tadi.

"Apa! Diam kau Sasuke!"—Naruto.

"Bocah tengik, kau merusak suasana," –Deidara.

Kyuubi melihat Sasuke yang duduk dibawah, bersandar pada meja yang terdapat ditengah sofa, kalau dipikir tadi duo pirang juga duduk dibawah bersama Sasuke. Jika diperhatikan, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti pada wajah Sasuke, tapi Kyuubi tahu Sasuke sedang memberengut, cemburu? Kyuubi yakin itu, bagaimanapun dia telah menghabiskan waktunya lebih dari ratusan tahun untuk memperhatikan Uchiha dengan segala tingkahnya, bagaimanapun dia membenci hal itu, dia tidak bisa berpaling ataupun menolak, karena nyatanya dia disegel ditengah Uchiha itu sendiri.

Entah, darimana, atau memang Karena pada dasarnya Kyuubi adalah pribadi yang jahil, "Aa, Sasuke? Benar?" Kyuubi menatap Sasuke.

Acuh, Sasuke menatap Kyuubi yang menyebut namanya, "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," tidak langsung Sasuke mengenalkan dirinya pada Kyuubi.

"Haaalooo, Sasuke temeeee,," balas Naruto, berlagak seperti murid baru yang sedang melakukan perkenalan di depan kelas.

Kedua wanita paruh baya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan anak SMA dan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum-senyum, mereka seperti mendapat tontonan yang menarik, sedang siaran televisi sudah tidak mereka hiraukan lagi.

Terenyum amat manis, "Sasuke _ **chan**_ , juga ingin _**Neechan**_ peluk?Hm..." ucap Kyuubi santai sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan dengan mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa!"—Naruto.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan _**Neechan**_! _**Neechan**_ akan tertular _**flat**_ jika memeluknya!" tunjuk Deidara tepat pada hidung Sasuke.

"Benar!" –Naruto.

Demi apa, jika tidak mempertahankan gengsi Uchiha, Sasuke sudah menghambur kepelukan Kyuubi. Pasalnya, dia memang ingin kakak perempuan. Melihat Kyuubi yang indah dan begitu pengertian, bohong jika Sasuke tidak terpesona.

Memalingkan wajahnya, "BODOH! Siapa juga yang ingin, dipeluk," bantahnya. "Aku bukan bocah sseperti kalian," menatap Naruto dan Deidara mencemooh. "Aku enam belas," katanya lagi.

Dengan sangat menyebalkannya, Deidara berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Menatap Sasuke yang duduk dibawah sambil berdiri, "Hoo, kau sudah bisa banya bicara, ne... Sasuchan!" tekannya. "Kuharap kau ingat!" tunjuknya pada Sasuke yang mendongak menatap Deidara tajam. "Aku delapan belas, hahahaha," lagak Deidara dengan tawa aneh yang terkesan dibuat-buat, berlagak seperti pemeran psikopat di film-film.

Entah kepolosan Naruto yang keterlaluan, dimana dia notabene seumuran dengan Sasuke berkata tanpa nada bersalah, "Dei-Nii, kau seperti mak lampir!"

.

Hening!

.

"What's!" Deidara memekik keras dengan mata melotot lebar pada adiknya yang tersenyum dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dapat Deidara pastikan bahwa kepala adiknya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Bisa Deidara dengar tawa tertahan tidak hany di bagian Modern, tapi juga dari ruang tatami di atas sana. Deidara melotot pada Obito, Shisui dan ayahnya. Walau tidak jelas, Deidara tau Itachi sedang mengulum senyum gelinya.

"NARUUU!" raungya, siap menerkam adik satu-satunya.

Kushina sudah akan antisipati dengan Deidara yang mengamuk.

Sedang Kyuubi sibuk dengan pikirannya, 'Mak lampir? Mak lampir yang itu...'

Tidak peduli dengan Deidara yang terlihat emosi, Kyuubi bertanya, "Mak lampir bukannya yang selalu membawa tongkat?"

Deidara berhenti, dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, "Mn, Kurasa iya," balas Naruto tidak yakin. "Teme, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, 'apa yang terjadi? Deidara tidak membunuh Naruto' batinnya.

"Cih, kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan teme!"—Naruto.

"Benar!"—Deidara.

Sasuke tambah bingung, kenapa malah duo pirang itu sekarang berkomplot menyerangnya balik. Keajaiban. Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Deidara dan Naruto. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa dialihkan secepat itu.

Tapi, "Ah, Naru, jangan pikir kau bisa lolos!" Deidara mengapit kepala Naruto dan memutar kepalan tangannya di kepala Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum samar, setidaknya emosi Deidara berkurang drastis. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan dua ibu rumah tangga dan dua orang kepala keluarga. Serta tiga orang pemuda yang menginjak umur duapuluhan.

Para pria yang bermain _**shogi**_ diruang tatami sepertinya telah menyelesaikan pemainannya. Dan bergabung dengan mereka. Secara formal Mikoto dan Kushina memperkenalkan Kyuubi pada anggota keluarganya. Kyuubi tersenyum sopan dan balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf, ssebelumnya, Kyuubi-san, kenapa bisa pingsan dijalan?"—Minato.

"Akh, benar! Neechan, kenapa?"—Naruto.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dan pusing... aku tidak terlalu ingat," jelas Kyuubi seadanya.

"Pulang?"—Deidara.

"Hm, ah, maaf sebelumnya, tadi aku memakai telepon dikamar yang aku tempati, untuk menghubungi keluargaku," tatap Kyuubi pada Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memang seharusnya menghubungi mereka,"—Mikoto

"Ya, tenang saja Kyuuchan, mereka pasti cemas," tepuk Kushina pada punggung tangan Kyuubi pelan. Dibals Kyuubi dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"Hm, mereka bilang akan menjemput kesini,"

"KyuuNee, tahu ini dimana?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku bertanya pada pelayan yang ada disini,"

"Owh,"

Setelah itu, kepala pelayan Uchiha datang dan menginformasikan, makan malam sudah siap. Dan mereka berjalan ke ruang makan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mereka sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan, "Kyuubi _ **chan**_ , makan yang banyak ya, kau sudah tidak makan beberapa hari!" paksa Mikoto. "Jangan sungkan," jelasnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada yang banyak bicara. Baik itu Naruto dan Deidara. Mereka seperti tahu bahwa kepala keluarga Uchiha tidak suka ribut di meja makan. Tapi, bukan berarti melarang untuk bercengkrama. Karena acara makan bersama termasuk acara dimana keluarga dapat berkumpul. Fugaku tidak sekaku itu untuk membuat keluarganya menjadi tidak memiliki waktu berkomunikasi yang berkualitas.

Kyuubi menatap menu yang ada di depanya, _**beefsteak**_ dengan tambahan salat, nasi dan sup ayam. Tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak bisa dikatan sederhana juga.

Kyuubi hanya menyisihkan salad, dan hanya memakan dagingnya. Tidak berbeda dengan sup, dia hanya menikmati ayamnya. Dan sedikit memakan nasi. Setelah daging yang ada dipiringnya habis kyuubui dengan semangat mengambil lagi, sudah berapa lama dia tidak memakan daging dan dia sangat menikmatinya sekarang. Kyuubi bahkan tidak acuh terhadap pendapat dua keluarga itu padanya. Atau dia tidak ingat lagi dia ada dimana. Sampat..

Tuk!

Dua buah garpu menangkap daging yang sama yang tersisa. Kyuubi mendongak dan mendapati sendok garpu satunya adalah milik Shisui. Setelahnya, dia sadar berada di kediaman Uchiha dan makan dengan lahap begitu saja.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi ingin untuk mengambil Daging itu. Tapi, rasa segan muncul di hatinya. Perlahan dengan berat hati Kyuubi menarik garpunya dan tersenyem rela tidak rela pada Shisui. Meski begitu hatinya berontak ingin mendapatkan daging terakhir itu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menyerah pada hatinya, dia menatap tepat pada mata Shisui dengan membolakan matanya lucu, "Kau tidak akan memberikannya padaku," pelas Kyuubi menggigit ujung garpunya, dengan tatapan pelas yang menatap mata Shisui intens. Hampir semua orang di meja makan itu menahan nafas.

Gugup, Shisui tidak menyangka akan mendapat tremor gugup pada gadis, karena selama ini dia lah yang membuat para gadis gugup.

Shisui tersenyum tampan dan, "Kyuubi-san bisa memilikinya," katanya, dan meletakkan daging terakhir itu dipiring Kyuubi.

Tentunya Kyuubi tersenyum gembira dan berucap termakasih pada Shisui.

"kyuu **Nee** sangat menyukai daging?"—Naruto membuat orang-orang kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ya,"

"Hm, aku juga!"

"Berarti kita sama,"—Kyuubi. dan mereka tersenyum simpul.

"Andai aku juga punya jurus andalan seperti Kyuubi-san," Imbuh Obito yang mengerling Shisui. Shisui hanya berdehem acuh.

"Aa, benar!" Deidara ikut mendelik Shisui yang meringgis kesal.

Sedang para orang tua hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sasuke mencoba tidak peduli, walau dalam hati dia berkata juga pasti akan memberikan daging bagian itu untuk Kyuubi jika dia ditatap seperti itu. Acuh dia palingkan wajahnya, tidak sengaja Sasuke menatap Anikinya—Itachi. Dia bisa melihat raut kesal kakaknya pada Shisui.

"Ahem," Sasuke mencoba menarik atensi kakaknya, begitu Itachi sudah menatapnya, Sasuke menyeringai menyibalkan pada Itachi dan melirik Kyuubi dengan ujung matanya.

Itachi seidikit kesal pada adiknya, dengan cepat dia menatap Kyuubi dan tersenyum kecil. Kenapa Kyuubi bisa menenangkan hatinya dengan cepat. Untung bagi Itachi, Kyuubi juga menoleh dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan, Itachi tersenyum tampan. Sedang Kyuubi sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Sasuke yang beruntung melihat kejadian itu, menahan raut geli, sehingga mendapat delikan jengkel dari Itachi.

Setelahnya, acara makan berlangsung Khidmat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Usai makan malam, mereka kembali keruang tamu, baru mendudukkan diri masing-masing sseorang pelayan menginformasikan ada tamu.

"Siapa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sabaku no Sasori, tuan,"

"Sabaku?" mereka memang rekan bisnis, tapi untuk apa Sabaku sampai bertandang Ke rumahnya.

"Hm, maaf," sela Kyuubi. Membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menatap padanya. "Dia—Sasori. Adalah keluarga yang saya maksud," jelas Kyuubi.

"Neechan, kau seorang Sabaku?" seru Naruto.

"Ah, pantas rambutmu merah!" –Deidara.

"Ahem," ruangan kembali tenang, "Kalau begitu persilakan dia masuk," kata Fugaku.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Bartholomeo Present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sasori dan Gaara masuk ke kediaman uchiha, mereka diantar keruangan tamu. Seperti yang dijelaskan pelayan yang mengantarnya.

"Mari, tuan,"

"Ya,"

Fugaku yang melihat kedatangan dua orang Sabaku, berdi menyambutnya dengan salaman, lalu mempersilakan tamunya Duduk.

Sebelum duduk duo Sabaku tersenyum ramah pada anggota keluarga yang sedang berkumpul itu. Dan tersenyum agak lebar ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Kyuubi.

"Maaf, kedatangan saya yang terkesan mendadak," sopan Sasori.

"Bukan masalah, kami paham situasinya,"

Sasori, tersenyum pada Fugaku, "Hm. Terimakasih. Sudah merawat istri saya dengan baik," tambahnya, dengan tatapn mengarah pada Kyuubi yang mendelik acuh. Walau begitu Kyuubi tetap berdiri dan melangkah kearah Sasori dan Gaara, lalu medudukan diri tepat diantara keduanya.

Sigap Sasori meraih Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut Kyuubi sayang. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan... Anata," ucapnya pada Kyuubi.

Sedang Gaara tersenyum samar, dan mengusap Punggung Kyuubi yang mengarah kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ini bukan guntur lagi bagi perjaka kita, mereka sudah terserang yang namanya patah hati. Para Uchiha yang dulunya belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan khusus pada wanita. Dimana mereka selalu yang membuat para wanita jatuh pada pesona mereka. Sekarang merasakan perasaan tertarik pada Kyuubi. tapi, belum apa-apa, sepertinya mereka juga harus merasakan apa itu patah hati dalam waktu yang belum berselang lama.

Dengan berat hati mereka membiarkan Kyuubi dibawa oleh kedua Sabaku. Walau Deidara dan Naruto masih berkata pada Kyuubi untuk mengujungi mereka.

Dengan ini balas dendam Kyuubi sudah tercapai dengan membuat uchiha merasa, dibohongi dan dikhianati. :D

.

.

* * *

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bohong ding! Kwkwkkwk.. "ini akan menjadi permulaan." Kata Kyuubi.**

 **a/n.** Halohaii minnaaa... ah, BtW, Panggil W, BiO, yaa...

ketemu lagi di eLDi! dengan fict singkat W. Maaf Typo(S)-nya. Jujur W udah cek berkali-kali. Jika masih ada yang nyempil, boleh dikasih tau, ntar W usahain buat edit lagi.

N

Terimakasih untuk teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan Review. Itu merupakan boombastis buat W ngelanjutin fict ini.

Sebelumnya, W mau bales review sebelumnya. Kita jadikan ini Q n A, ya...

* * *

Q: Naruto dulunya cew?

A: Ya, jaman behula dulu Naru itu Cew, dia adiknya Kyuu. Dei juga.

Q: Ada SasuNarunya, ga?

A: Ada ga yaaa? W ga yakin dengan ini, jadi, maaf ya minna mungkin fict ini hanya bakal fokus ke IFK aja, karena W masih belum bisa buat pair banyak, banyak. Peace.

Q: Apa naru dan dei bakal berubah jadi perempuan?

A: mmm, mereka perempuan dijaman dulu dan dijaman sekarang? Sepertinya bakal tetap jadi laki.

Q: Lanjut?

A: Ini udah lanjut...

* * *

 **Special Thank's untuk teman-teman yang sudah mereview.**

 **Black campaign, hanny, J'Trimfle, Guest, itakyuu, .faris, TheB1gBoy, Fahrie Hamada (Fahrie, kau me-rieview chap yang sama sampai dua kali, nak. :D but, thx!)**

 **Review lagi ya, dan bagi teman-teman yang eSDe #silentreader. Mampir-mampirlah, W ga menggigit atuh** **.**

 **And thx to teman yang udah meFav dan Fol cerita ini.**

 **Eh, bagaimana covernya menurut minna? Its ori by W or BiO.**

 **Ketemu lagi sampai waktunya.**

 **Ja mataaa...**

 **Ditunggu Feedbacknya Minna... Love Ya!**

* * *

 **Thursday, 25 April 2017**

 **Thursday,9 May 2017. 12:56 Pm**


End file.
